Xiaolin Showdown: Get To Know Me
by The Messenger of Blazing Wind
Summary: The very addictive "Get To Know Me" survey featuring all our favorite Xiaolin Showdown characters. Sorry for the sucky summary.
1. Get To Know Kimiko!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, it belongs to Christie Hui and Warner Bros. I also kinda stole this idea from Jillybean.**

On a rare training-free day at the temple, we find one Kimiko Tohomiko checking her e-mail on her laptop. She had just gotten a message from her best friend, Keiko.

The message read:

Keiko: Get To Know Me

_OMG Kimiko, this is so fun! It's a survey called Get To Know Me. The questions let us all learn a little this and that about you. So just fill out the questions and then send it to everyone you know! Send it to me to so I can know what you write!_

"Sounds fun," Kimiko said, "why not?"

_**1. LIVING ARRANGEMENT**__: Old timey Xiaolin Temple with three annoying boys, my old master, and Dojo._

_**2. WHAT BOOK(S) ARE YOU READING NOW?:**__ I just finished Breaking Dawn and now I have no idea what to read._

_**3. WERE YOU A THUMB SUCKER?**__: No. Never_

_**4. FAVORITE MAGAZINE/ NEWSPAPER?: **__I dunno, maybe Seventeen._

_**5. FAVORITE SCENT: **__The sweet, sweet, smell of burning Jack-bots._

_**6. LEAST FAVORITE SMELL: **__The not-so-sweet smell of burning Pochika._

_**7. WHAT'S YOUR PET HATE?:**__ Whenever Omi recites something from his dumb book._

_**8. WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD?: **__When I freed Sabeeny and almost ended the world._

_**9. THE FIRST THING YOU THINK OF WHEN YOU WAKE UP?**__: The new Goo Zombies game I want to play._

_**10. WHAT WOULD YOU DO WITH A BILLION DOLLARS?:**__ Ha! I can get a billion dollars from Papa whenever I want! IN ALL YOUR FACES!!_

_**11. FUTURE CHILD'S NAME?:**__ I've always wanted to name my daughter Serenity.  
__**  
12. WHAT SONG DID YOU LAST DOWNLOAD?:**__ Um, I think it was Every Time We Touch._

_**13. DO YOU BRING THE PAIN OR HEAL THE PAIN?**__: I bring the pain all kinds of ways, especially on Jack!_

_**14. DO YOU DRIVE FAST?**__IF__ I had a car, oh yeah! Who cares about speed limits?_

_**15. DO YOU SLEEP WITH A STUFFED ANIMAL?**__ Nope, but there's always Rai.  
__**  
16. STORMS - COOL OR SCARY?:**__ Pretty cool.. _

_**17. WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR**__?: I already said, I don't gots one! _

_**18. HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE?**__ Not really. Then again, there __is__ a certain Brazilian._

_**19. DO YOU BELIEVE IN MAGIC?:**__ I deal with magic every freakin' day! Of course I do!  
__**  
20. DO YOU EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI?**__ If Master Fung doesn't make me, then no.  
__**  
21. IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT COLOR?**__ Ha! I do that all the time anyway. _

_**22. GLASS - HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL?: **__Half full. _

_**23. DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS?:**__ Sometimes. _

_**24. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ANIMAL?:**__ I'm partial to cats._

_**25. FAVORITE SPORTS TO WATCH?**__ Volleyball actually. Don't ask why._

_**26. SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU:**__ Keiko's way awesome.  
__**  
27. WHAT IS UNDER YOUR BED?: **__Nothing can fit under my bed. _

_**28. WHAT IS IN THE TRUNK OF YOUR CAR?:**__ If I had a car, endless shopping bags. Endless. _

_**29. TOILET PAPER/PAPER TOWELS - OVER OR UNDER:**__ Why do you care?  
__**  
29. OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU E-MAILED THIS TO, WHO'S THE MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND?:**__ Probably Rai or Jack.  
__**  
31. BELIEVE IN GOD? **__Yes, I do, actually. _

_**32. 2%, 1%, WHOLE, NONFAT/SKIM MILK?:**__ Definitely nonfat. _

_**33. RED OR WHITE SAUCE ON PASTA? **__Red _

_**34. COKE OR PEPSI?**__ I think Coke edges it. _

_**35. DO YOU WEAR YOUR SEAT BELT EVERY TIME YOU ARE IN THE CAR?**__ If Rai drives the Silver Manta Ray then YES, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!_

_**36. ARE YOU A PILLAR OF COMMUNICATION?**__ Gee, I dunno, let me think about that?  
__**  
37. WHAT ARE YOUR PLANS FOR TONIGHT?**__ Training, beat up Jack, play Goo Zombies.  
__**  
38. LAST CONCERT YOU WENT TO?**__ Haven't had much time to go to any since joining the temple. _

_**39. HOW MUCH JEWELRY DO YOU WEAR? **__Earrings, bracelets, etc.  
__**  
40. DID YOU ENJOY DOING THIS?**__ Yes! It was actually pretty fun!_

"I can't wait to see what everyone else says to this," said Kimiko said lightly.


	2. Jack

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, it belongs to Christie Hui and Warner Bros. I also kinda stole this idea from Jillybean.**

Meanwhile, at his house, Jack Spicer was planning his schemes for evil conquest. Suddenly, one of Jack-Bots zoomed up to him and declared, "Master, you have e-mail."

"E-Mail? From who?" He quickly read the e-mail. "Hey! You don't bring the pain on me! I'm always triumphant! Okay! Why not?

_**1. LIVING ARRANGEMENT**__: My parent's awesome mansion with all of my totally awesome Jack-Bots._

_**2. WHAT BOOK(S) ARE YOU READING NOW?:**__ The Totally Evil Guide to Being Evil!_

_**3. WERE YOU A THUMB SUCKER?**__: ME?!!? JACK SPICER? SUCK HIS THUMB?? NO, NEVER!! I NEVER, EVER, EVER SUCK MY THUMB EVER!!!_

_**4. FAVORITE MAGAZINE/ NEWSPAPER?: **__Evil Geniuses Weekley._

_**5. FAVORITE SCENT: **__The nice smell of new robots. Gotta love that new robot semll._

_**6. LEAST FAVORITE SMELL: **__The smell of my burning Jack-Bots, in response to Kimiko._

_**7. WHAT'S YOUR PET HATE?:**__ C-c-clo-w-ns._

_**8. WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD?: **__When I'm all alone and all my friends are gone and I can't find my mommy and I have nobody to play with and-MOMMY SAVE MEEEE!!!!_

_**9. THE FIRST THING YOU THINK OF WHEN YOU WAKE UP?**__: Plan out how to take over the world._

_**10. WHAT WOULD YOU DO WITH A BILLION DOLLARS?:**__ I'd buy an endless supply of even MORE Jack-Bots!! HOW'S THAT FOR EVIL? MWAHAHAHAHHAAAHAHAHA!!!!!!!_

_**11. FUTURE CHILD'S NAME?:**__ Oh, I dunno. Maybe Lil' Jack.  
__**  
12. WHAT SONG DID YOU LAST DOWNLOAD?:**__ I don't remember, BUT IT WAS DEFINITELY EVIL!!!._

_**13. DO YOU BRING THE PAIN OR HEAL THE PAIN?**__: ME? JACK SPICER?!? I BRING ALL KINDS OF PAIN!! I'M THE MOST PAIN BRINGINGEST GUY AROUND!!!_

_**14. DO YOU DRIVE FAST?**__ Yeah, I drive fast._

_**15. DO YOU SLEEP WITH A STUFFED ANIMAL?**__ N-no, what gave you t-that idea?  
__**  
16. STORMS - COOL OR SCARY?:**__ St-storms a-a-re sc-sc-sc-scary!! _

_**17. WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR**__?: My Molar 2000, I built it myself._

_**18. HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE?**__ No, I don't think so._

_**19. DO YOU BELIEVE IN MAGIC?:**__ Well, there's the Xiaolin losers, the Shen Gong Wu, Wuya, Chase Young  
__**  
20. DO YOU EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI?**__ Heck no, I'd never eat broccoli stems.  
__**  
21. IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT COLOR?**__ I'd die it an EVIL black and green, like Chase!!_

_**22. GLASS - HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL?: **__Half full. _

_**23. DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS?:**__ Um, I get confused if I don't so, yeah._

_**24. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ANIMAL?:**__ Anything EVIL!! OOH!! OOH!!! How about and EVIL……PARROT!!!!_

_**25. FAVORITE SPORTS TO WATCH?**__ I like watching basketball._

_**26. SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU:**__ I guess Kimiko's kinda cool, for a Xiaolin loser.  
__**  
27. WHAT IS UNDER YOUR BED?: **__W-ww-why? W-what are you implying? Are there monsters?? MOMMY HEEEEEELP!!!!_

_**28. WHAT IS IN THE TRUNK OF YOUR CAR?:**__ Tools to aid my robots._

_**29. TOILET PAPER/PAPER TOWELS - OVER OR UNDER:**__ Over. Under is too hard to pull.  
__**  
29. OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU E-MAILED THIS TO, WHO'S THE MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND?:**__ I dunno, maybe Wuya?  
__**  
31. BELIEVE IN GOD? **__I believe there's something out there. _

_**32. 2%, 1%, WHOLE, NONFAT/SKIM MILK?:**__ EVIL MILK!!!_

_**33. RED OR WHITE SAUCE ON PASTA? **__White._

_**34. COKE OR PEPSI?**__ Pepsi. _

_**35. DO YOU WEAR YOUR SEAT BELT EVERY TIME YOU ARE IN THE CAR?**__ It keeps me safe._

_**36. ARE YOU A PILLAR OF COMMUNICATION?**__ Yeah, I got all kinds of connections.  
__**  
37. WHAT ARE YOUR PLANS FOR TONIGHT?**__ Trash the losers, raid their temple, modify my Jack-Bots.  
__**  
38. LAST CONCERT YOU WENT TO?**__ I think it was a Panic! At The Disco concert._

_**39. HOW MUCH JEWELRY DO YOU WEAR? **__None!! I'm too manly for any jewelry!  
__**  
40. DID YOU ENJOY DOING THIS?**__: Yeah, it was okay._

"I wonder what the loser are gonna say?"


	3. Rai

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, it belongs to Christie Hui and Warner Bros. I also kinda stole this idea from Jillybean.**

**Back at the temple**

"KIMIKO?" yelled Rai. "KIM? YO, WHERE ARE YOU? I NEED YOUR LAPTOP TO CHECK MY E-MAIL!!"

"Stop shouting, I'm right here," she replied.

He turned around. "Oh. Well, gimme your laptop I need to check my mail. She handed him the laptop. He scanned what he got. "Why did you send everyone this weird survey?"

"I dunno, I was bored, it was from my friend Keiko. She told me to pass it around.

"Also," he said after reading both Kimiko's and Jack's lists, "what the heck kind of name is Serenity?"

"Shut up! It's an awesome name!"

"Sure it is and-JACK YOU LIAR, YOU TOTALLY SUCK YOUR THUMB!!! WE'VE CAUGHT YOU BEFORE!!!! And dude, a parrot? Well, anyway, this seems pretty interesting so why don't I take a crack at it?"

_**1. LIVING ARRANGEMENT**__: Dusty old temple with an annoying hot chick, an annoying short, bald kid, a cowboy, an old dude, and a dragon._

_**2. WHAT BOOK(S) ARE YOU READING NOW?:**__ Well, Kimiko forced me to read that Breaking Dawn thing. Wasn't too bad, ending coulda been better._

_**3. WERE YOU A THUMB SUCKER?**__: NO I DID NOT SUCK MY THUMB!!! And again, Jack you liar!_

_**4. FAVORITE MAGAZINE/ NEWSPAPER?: **__If I said Playboy I'd probably get slapped so I won't._

_**5. FAVORITE SCENT: **__Kimi's perfume. (What? I like it. So sue me.)_

_**6. LEAST FAVORITE SMELL: **__Two words. Wet Dragon. Ewww._

_**7. WHAT'S YOUR PET HATE?:**__ Annoying people nosing around in my brain. GET OUT BEAN-DUDE!!!_

_**8. WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD?: **__The feeling that I'm not good enough to save my friends. Oh yeah, and clogged sinuses. Dude, I freakin' hate it._

_**9. THE FIRST THING YOU THINK OF WHEN YOU WAKE UP?**__: Go away evil, I'm trying to sleep._

_**10. WHAT WOULD YOU DO WITH A BILLION DOLLARS?:**__ Oh, things. Things I can't mention cause this is only a K+ rating._

_**11. FUTURE CHILD'S NAME?:**__ Meh. I kinda like Ricardo.  
__**  
12. WHAT SONG DID YOU LAST DOWNLOAD?:**__ Uuuhhhhhh…… Let me get back to you on that as soon as the Fungmeister gives me back my MP3 Player._

_**13. DO YOU BRING THE PAIN OR HEAL THE PAIN?**__: Oh, I bring the pain, baby. Especially if it involves a certain two-inch bean._

_**14. DO YOU DRIVE FAST?**__ Heh. I leave everybody in my dust._

_**15. DO YOU SLEEP WITH A STUFFED ANIMAL?**__ Yes, my bear, Ninja Fred. FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S ONLY A GOOD LUCK CHARM!!!  
__**  
16. STORMS - COOL OR SCARY?:**__ Dude, I MAKE the storms. Way cool._

_**17. WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR**__?: Does the Silver Manta Ray count?_

_**18. HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE?**__ Well, there is this certain Japanese girl._

_**19. DO YOU BELIEVE IN MAGIC?:**__ Well, let's see , it's KINDA HARD NOT TO CONSIDERING MY TYPICAL DAY!!  
__**  
20. DO YOU EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI?**__ Oh gosh, no. I can't stand broccoli. At all.  
__**  
21. IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT COLOR?**__ Dunno, maybe a slight greenish._

_**22. GLASS - HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL?: **__Half full. _

_**23. DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS?:**__ Screw the right keys._

_**24. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ANIMAL?:**__ Dunno. I kinda like dogs and eagles. Yeah, I know. Weird combo._

_**25. FAVORITE SPORTS TO WATCH?**__ Uh, let me think about this for two seconds-SOCCER, BABY!!!_

_**26. SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU:**__ Jack is…..uh…..Jack's-OH WHO AM I KIDDING?? IT'S JACK FREAKING SPICER!!! HE'S A TOTAL FREAK!!!  
__**  
27. WHAT IS UNDER YOUR BED?: **__What bed? Seriously, I sleep on a freakin' MAT!!!_

_**28. WHAT IS IN THE TRUNK OF YOUR CAR?:**__ Don't have a car, but if I did, probably my surfboard._

_**29. TOILET PAPER/PAPER TOWELS - OVER OR UNDER:**__ WTF?!?! You expect me to answer this?  
__**  
30. OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU E-MAILED THIS TO, WHO'S THE MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND?:**__ Jack just to disagree with number 26.  
__**  
31. BELIEVE IN GOD? **__Yeah, actually. Would you believe my parents were religious?_

_**32. 2%, 1%, WHOLE, NONFAT/SKIM MILK?:**__ OH GOSH! ANYTHING BUT SKIM MILK!! Bleurueaargh!_

_**33. RED OR WHITE SAUCE ON PASTA? **__Red._

_**34. COKE OR PEPSI?**__ Coke._

_**35. DO YOU WEAR YOUR SEAT BELT EVERY TIME YOU ARE IN THE CAR?**__ Yeah, out of habit I guess._

_**36. ARE YOU A PILLAR OF COMMUNICATION?**__ Compared to Kimiko, NO!  
__**  
37. WHAT ARE YOUR PLANS FOR TONIGHT?**__ Beat up Jack, beat up Hannibal, steal Kim's diary, beat up Hannibal again  
__**  
38. LAST CONCERT YOU WENT TO?**__ Gotta agree with Kim. Fung dude doesn't gives a lot of down time._

_**39. HOW MUCH JEWELRY DO YOU WEAR? **__Just my medallion.  
__**  
40. DID YOU ENJOY DOING THIS?**__: Sure, if annoys evil people. IN YOUR FACES!!_

"I so need to show this to Clay."


	4. Clay

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, it belongs to Christie Hui and Warner Bros. I also kinda stole this idea from Jillybean.**

Raimundo ran into Clay's little cubicle room thingie. "Clay, you gotta do this survey thing that Kimiko sent everbody! It was so hilarious reading jack's responses! Also, this was almost as good as stealing Kim's diary."

"What exactly do ah do? Ah don't have an e-mail address."

"Oh, that's easy. You just fill out the questions. As for the e-mail thing I'll just tell everybody that this is your thing and not another one done by me."

"Alrighty then. Let's this rodeo started. Hold on a second. Did you admit that ya like Kim there partner?"

"Wha? O-oh, uh, n-no, no, I didn't, no. I, uh, know another, uh, Japanese girl," Rai said with a sheepish grin, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, uh-huh, sure partner."

_**1. LIVING ARRANGEMENT**__: The Xiaolin temple with Omi, Rai, Kimiko, Master Fung, and Dojo._

_**2. WHAT BOOK(S) ARE YOU READING NOW?:**__ Well, ah'm not really readin' much currently._

_**3. WERE YOU A THUMB SUCKER?**__: No, ah did not suck my thumb, but Jessie did._

_**4. FAVORITE MAGAZINE/ NEWSPAPER?: **__Ah don't much read magazines an' the temple don't get a newspaper._

_**5. FAVORITE SCENT: **__The sweet smell of bacon early in the mornin'._

_**6. LEAST FAVORITE SMELL: **__Sour milk. Really_

_**7. WHAT'S YOUR PET HATE?:**__ When people poke fun at the way ah talk._

_**8. WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD?: **__Well, the worst feelin' would be my Granny pinching mah cheeks. Then, ah can't FEEL anything._

_**9. THE FIRST THING YOU THINK OF WHEN YOU WAKE UP?**__: Mmm-mm! Nothing like a triple course meal in bed to start off mah day!_

_**10. WHAT WOULD YOU DO WITH A BILLION DOLLARS?:**__ Oh, ah dunno. Maybe ah'd give some to mah fam'ly an' to the temple._

_**11. FUTURE CHILD'S NAME?:**__ Y'know? Ah never really thought about it. Maybe Michael or somethin'  
__**  
12. WHAT SONG DID YOU LAST DOWNLOAD?:**__ Ah don't have nothin' to download no songs with!_

_**13. DO YOU BRING THE PAIN OR HEAL THE PAIN?**__: Ah cin bring the pain, especially on that no good varmint Spicers bots._

_**14. DO YOU DRIVE FAST?**__ Ah ride a pretty fast steed._

_**15. DO YOU SLEEP WITH A STUFFED ANIMAL?**__ No, ah don't but Rai still does._

"_IT'S A GOOD LUCK CHARM COWBOY!!! I EVEN SAID IT IN THE THING!"  
__**  
16. STORMS - COOL OR SCARY?:**__ Ah don't particularly like storms, but ah'm not scared a them. I don't really got an opinion one way or th' other._

_**17. WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR**__?: Ah've never owned a car but ah have owned a mighty fine horse._

_**18. HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE?**__ Nope._

_**19. DO YOU BELIEVE IN MAGIC?:**__ Ah would think it would be kind of obvious that ah do.  
__**  
20. DO YOU EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI?**__ Yup. My momma always taught me ta eat my green vegetables.  
__**  
21. IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT COLOR?**__ Ah'd rather keep mah hair just the way it is, thank you._

_**22. GLASS - HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL?: **__Half full. _

_**23. DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS?:**__ Ah dunno. Don't type much._

_**24. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ANIMAL?:**__ Deinately pigs._

_**25. FAVORITE SPORTS TO WATCH?**__ Ah enjoy football, myself._

_**26. SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU:**__ Rai cin be a really good friend an' leader._**A/N: Yeah, I know Rai didn't e-mail it to him but I'm just gonna have people answer this for whoever came before them.**_  
__**  
27. WHAT IS UNDER YOUR BED?: **__Gotta agree with Rai there. We DO sleep on mats._

_**28. WHAT IS IN THE TRUNK OF YOUR CAR?:**__ If ah had a car, farm equipment._

_**29. TOILET PAPER/PAPER TOWELS - OVER OR UNDER:**__ Why, exactly, do ya want ta know?  
__**  
30. OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU E-MAILED THIS TO, WHO'S THE MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND?:**__ Maybe Omi.  
__**  
31. BELIEVE IN GOD? **__Yes, my parents taught me to believe in the Lord._

_**32. 2%, 1%, WHOLE, NONFAT/SKIM MILK?:**__ Any type of milk'll do for me. Specially fresh cow milk._

_**33. RED OR WHITE SAUCE ON PASTA? **__Red._

_**34. COKE OR PEPSI?**__ Ah enjoy both._

_**35. DO YOU WEAR YOUR SEAT BELT EVERY TIME YOU ARE IN THE CAR?**__ Yes, ah do._

_**36. ARE YOU A PILLAR OF COMMUNICATION?**__ Nope.  
__**  
37. WHAT ARE YOUR PLANS FOR TONIGHT?**__ Beat up Jack, eat a triple course meal, an' go ta sleep.  
__**  
38. LAST CONCERT YOU WENT TO?**__ Never went to concerts even before the temple_

_**39. HOW MUCH JEWELRY DO YOU WEAR? **__None for me  
__**  
40. DID YOU ENJOY DOING THIS?**__: I'll tell ya, it was mighty enjoyable._

"Well, that was pretty fun, Rai."

"Dude, I need to see what Omi does with this. This will be so weird."

**A/N: Sorry this chapter sucked so much. I mean, you try making Clay funny for something like this and still keep him in character! Anyway, next one'll be better, I promise.**


	5. Omi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, it belongs to Christie Hui and Warner Bros. I also kinda **_**borrowed**_** (thanks Noritsu) this idea from Jillybean.**

Rai and Clay ran outside to find Omi training in the courtyard. "Yo Omi," Rai said, "you have to take this test."

"Is it a test to see who is the mos t powerful Xiaolin Dragon? If it is, I will most certainly come out on bottom.

"On top, and no little dude you just fill out the questions and we can all learn a little about you."

"Oh, this seems most interesting. Well, bring it off then. I will show this test who orders it around."

"Who's boss, Omi."

_**1. LIVING ARRANGEMENT**__: I live at the most wonderous Xiaolin temple with my good friends Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and my master, Master Fung and the temple dragon, Dojo._

_**2. WHAT BOOK(S) ARE YOU READING NOW?:**__ I still have my most trusted "Ancient Guide to Females."_

_**3. WERE YOU A THUMB SUCKER?**__: Are you implying that I eat my thumb? That would be most disgusting._

_**4. FAVORITE MAGAZINE/ NEWSPAPER?: **__I don not read any magazines._

_**5. FAVORITE SCENT: **__I always enjoy the smell of my victory after I give Jack Spicer a most humiliating defeat._

_**6. LEAST FAVORITE SMELL: **__I very much dislike the way Dojo smells after eating his "little brown surprise."_

_**7. WHAT'S YOUR PET HATE?:**__ Ha! I fear nothing! (__**Rai: Hey Omi! There's a squirrel behind you! Omi:A squirrel? AAAHHHHHHH!!!)**_

_**8. WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD?: **__The feeling that I almost plunged the world into 10,000 years of darkness due to my actions._

_**9. THE FIRST THING YOU THINK OF WHEN YOU WAKE UP?**__: I must awake Raimundo immediately and start training._

_**10. WHAT WOULD YOU DO WITH A BILLION DOLLARS?:**__ I have no need for money. However, the temple does need some statues built of me so that my greatness will forever be remembered._

_**11. FUTURE CHILD'S NAME?:**__ I do not know what I would name my child if ever I have one.  
__**  
12. WHAT SONG DID YOU LAST DOWNLOAD?:**__ I don not download songs for it interferes with my training._

_**13. DO YOU BRING THE PAIN OR HEAL THE PAIN?**__: All evil should beware my terrible might. The pain shall be brought unto everyone._

_**14. DO YOU DRIVE FAST?**__ I'm sorry. I do not own a car with which to drive at all._

_**15. DO YOU SLEEP WITH A STUFFED ANIMAL?**__ No, I do not sleep with the animals made of stuffedness.  
__**  
16. STORMS - COOL OR SCARY?:**__ Ha! The most powerful Xiaolin Dragon ever is not afraid of a tiny thunderstorm._

_**17. WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR**__?: I believe that I have already said that I do not own a car._

_**18. HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE?**__ No, I do not think so._

_**19. DO YOU BELIEVE IN MAGIC?:**__ With the life I live, if I did not, I would be what Raimundo might call a stupid hindquarters. __**("Omi, I think you mean a dumba-"Rai!")**__  
__**  
20. DO YOU EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI?**__ Yes. Master Fung is most wise in telling me to eat my most healthy vegetables.  
__**  
21. IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT COLOR?**__ First, I would like to start with actually getting hair!_

_**22. GLASS - HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL?: **__Where is this glass of which you speak?_

_**23. DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS?:**__ I have no idea what these right keys are that you speak of._

_**24. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ANIMAL?:**__ I believe that my favorite animal is a powerful lion or tiger ofr they are almost as powerful as me!_

_**25. FAVORITE SPORTS TO WATCH?**__ I do not watch these sporty games, for I more time to train!_

_**26. SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU:**__ Clay can be very wise and a very good friend.  
__**  
27. WHAT IS UNDER YOUR BED?: **__I do not sleep on a bed, I sleep on my head. ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT THERE IS SOMETHING IN MY HEAD THAT SHOULD NOT BE THERE??_

_**28. WHAT IS IN THE TRUNK OF YOUR CAR?:**__ I still do not own a car._

_**29. TOILET PAPER/PAPER TOWELS - OVER OR UNDER:**__ I do not know why you wish for me to answer this most strange and slightly disturbing question but I prefer my toilet paper over.  
__**  
30. OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU E-MAILED THIS TO, WHO'S THE MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND?:**__ Ooooh! I do not know! Perhaps Chase Young will find time to partake in this most interesting test!  
__**  
31. BELIEVE IN GOD? **__I am sorry, but I do not know if I believe in this "God" or not. Perhaps I shall consult Master Fung. _

_**32. 2%, 1%, WHOLE, NONFAT/SKIM MILK?:**__ I prefer the fresh mountain goat milk we get at the temple._

_**33. RED OR WHITE SAUCE ON PASTA? **__I believe I prefer white sauce on my pasta._

_**34. COKE OR PEPSI?**__ I do not drink either, as it is bad for your health. I must stay healthy if I am to remain the best Xiaolin Dragon._

_**35. DO YOU WEAR YOUR SEAT BELT EVERY TIME YOU ARE IN THE CAR?**__ I am told to wear my seal belt every time Raimundo drives the Silver Manta Ray, for Clay says he drives with three left arms._

_**(Clay: That's two left feet, little buddy! Rai: Hey, c'mon, I don't drive that bad!)**_

_**36. ARE YOU A PILLAR OF COMMUNICATION?**__ I do not believe I am a pillar, for if I was I would most certainly be built of stone.  
__**  
37. WHAT ARE YOUR PLANS FOR TONIGHT?**__ I must train, train, train so that I may defeat the forces of evil everywhere.  
__**  
38. LAST CONCERT YOU WENT TO?**__ I do not believe that I have ever gone to one of these "concerts."_

_**39. HOW MUCH JEWELRY DO YOU WEAR? **__I do not wear any jewelry, for it is for the lesser female gender as my trusty book tells me!  
__**  
40. DID YOU ENJOY DOING THIS?**__: Oh yes! This was most enjoyable._

"I wonder if Chase young will enjoy this surprisingly enjoyable test. I think I get Raimundo to send it to him!"


	6. Chase

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, it belongs to Christie Hui and Warner Bros. I also kinda borrowed this idea from Jillybean. Oh, yeah, and, VISIT AKIRA'S FORUMS PEOPLE! She is really nice and fun to talk to! Just thought I'd pass that along.**

Chase Young was sitting in his citadel, absentmindedly stroking one of his tigers, when Wuya burst into the room. "Chase! Chase! Something important!"

"What is it, Wuya?" Chase asked, clearly bored.

"An e-mail actually showed up on that computer you never use!"

"What? Show me at once!" After Chase scanned everybody's replies. "Hmm! This is all very interesting! The Pedrosa boy sleeps with a teddy bear? SPICER SUCKS HIS THUMB? Remind me not to touch his hands any time soon should he show up."

"Are you going to answer it?"

"Of course not! I have no the time for such trivialities." With that, Wuya left, looking slightly disappointed. Then, just as Chase was about to leave the room, "Then again, this is slightly interesting. I have this strange impulse that I cannot resist to answer this e-mail. Very well, young monk. I shall play your game."

_**1. LIVING ARRANGEMENTS?: **__I live in my citadel with my many warrior/cat servants and that annoying hag, Wuya._

_**2. WHAT BOOK(S) ARE YOU READING NOW?:**__ Any literature I read would be ancient Heylin scrolls._

_**3. WERE YOU A THUMB SUCKER?**__: No._

_**4. FAVORITE MAGAZINE/ NEWSPAPER?: **__I do not have time for such articles._

_**5. FAVORITE SCENT: **__The fresh sent of boiling dragon._

_**6. LEAST FAVORITE SMELL: **__The smell of my defeat._

_**7. WHAT'S YOUR PET HATE?:**__ I curse that infernal bean with everything I possess!_

_**8. WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD?: **__The feeling of having all my hair cut off! Seriously. I'd rather not talk about it._

_**9. THE FIRST THING YOU THINK OF WHEN YOU WAKE UP?**__: Why isn't the bean dead yet?_

_**10. WHAT WOULD YOU DO WITH A BILLION DOLLARS?:**__ I have no need for money._

_**11. FUTURE CHILD'S NAME?:**__ I never plan to have children with anyone! Besides, do you know how old I am?  
__**  
12. WHAT SONG DID YOU LAST DOWNLOAD?:**__ I have no time for such things…as I have pointed out many times already._

_**13. DO YOU BRING THE PAIN OR HEAL THE PAIN?**__: __**smiles for a second then morphs into dragon form.**__ Take one look and answer that question._

_**14. DO YOU DRIVE FAST?**__ I don't have a car._

_**15. DO YOU SLEEP WITH A STUFFED ANIMAL?**__ I believe you can guess the answer to this one.  
__**  
16. STORMS - COOL OR SCARY?:**__ Do you really believe that I would be afraid of a storm?_

_**17. WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR**__?: I don't have a car. Again._

_**18. HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE?**__ No. Back off, Wuya!_

_**19. DO YOU BELIEVE IN MAGIC?:**__ I'm not even going to answer this one.  
__**  
20. DO YOU EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI?**__ Broccoli's never been my thing.  
__**  
21. IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT COLOR?**__ My hair is perfectly fine the way it is!_

_**22. GLASS - HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL?: **__It depends on the situation._

_**23. DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS?:**__ I invented the right keys._

_**24. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ANIMAL?:**__ Lions, tigers, panthers, (sarcastically) I bet you didn't that one coming._

_**25. FAVORITE SPORTS TO WATCH?**__ I have no time for sports._

_**26. SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU:**__ Young Omi is a very talented fighter and would be better equipped on the dark side here with me.  
__**  
27. WHAT IS UNDER YOUR BED?: **__I don't have a bed, since, technically, I don't need to sleep._

_**28. WHAT IS IN THE TRUNK OF YOUR CAR?:**__ IF I had one, weapons to kill you._

_**29. TOILET PAPER/PAPER TOWELS - OVER OR UNDER:**__ I refuse to answer this question.  
__**  
30. OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU E-MAILED THIS TO, WHO'S THE MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND?:**__ Perhaps Omi or Wuya, maybe the bean.  
__**  
31. BELIEVE IN GOD? **__I believe there are some higher forces outside our control._

_**32. 2%, 1%, WHOLE, NONFAT/SKIM MILK?:**__ Any milk will do._

_**33. RED OR WHITE SAUCE ON PASTA? **__Red, even though I really don't need to eat either._

_**34. COKE OR PEPSI?**__ Either or._

_**35. DO YOU WEAR YOUR SEAT BELT EVERY TIME YOU ARE IN THE CAR?**__ Even if I had a car, which, for the third time, I DON'T, I would not require it._

_**36. ARE YOU A PILLAR OF COMMUNICATION?**__ When I want to be.  
__**  
37. WHAT ARE YOUR PLANS FOR TONIGHT?**__ Delivering Omi to the dark side, killing the bean, beating up Wuya, whatever comes to mind.  
__**  
38. LAST CONCERT YOU WENT TO?**__ Do you really think of me as the concert type?_

_**39. HOW MUCH JEWELRY DO YOU WEAR? **__I wear none.  
__**  
40. DID YOU ENJOY DOING THIS?**__: It was…interesting._

"Well, that actually wasn't half bad! I look forward to the monks' reactions should they see this.

**Okay, people! Review and tell me who you think I should do next! Wuya, Dojo, Fung, etc.**


End file.
